The vampire and the shifter
by HellsBellsBella
Summary: Sam/Jess conversation one late night after quttin' time at Merlotte's


Disclaimer- I own nothing

_I was bored and threw a pair together in my head... both stories below are being continued... :)_

_Can't wait for monday, TRUE BLOOD SEASON 6!_

JPOV

"You're not gonna remember any of this..."

"I'm not?" Asked the disorientated woman, rubbing a hand over her neck. She's sitting in the front seat of her car, legs dangling out. I slice my finger with a fang and rub my blood on her wounds, healing them.

"No, I did not bite you, I was not here...now, you've just woken up from falling asleep in your car, you were going to get something to eat, but now you realise that it's too late."

"You didn't bite me, you were never here..." The woman whose name I won't remember murmured, I disappear before her and she shakes her head, rubbing her eyes and pulls her car door shut, she then proceeds to drive off.

"I thought I told you, no feedin' on my customers." I roll my eyes and turn to see Sam Merlotte, my newest boss.

"I'm sorry Sam, I've just been so hungry lately, and with Bill gone off to wherever he's gone to, I've got nobody."

He sighs and folds his arms, "Alright, but don't let me catch you next time, and no, and when I say no I mean absolutely NO killing the customers."

I sniff and wipe a bloody tear from my cheek. "Bill never even taught me how to not kill people whilst feedin', I killed a trucker." I admit, folding my arms.

I move and sit on the wooden picknick bench next to him and cross my ankles. He sighs and rubs a hand over my back.

"Why'd he never teach ya?"

I shake my head, "He thought that because he lives off of true blood, that I should too...you humans have no idea how shitty it tastes, it's like drinking dandelion and burdock...Ick."

"Did Nan Flannigan really believe that all you vampires were gonna live off that shit, I know you don't, it's pretty obvious from the bite marks on Hoyt's neck."

If I could blush, I would have.

"I wouldn't ever hurt him...He asked me too, I'd never force my fangs on anyone."

Sam smiles and takes a long swig from the whiskey bottle he's holding.

"How old are you?" He asks.

"I'm eternally seventeen...you?"

His eyes go wide, "Fuckin' hell, you're serious?"

"Yep...You forty-three?"

"Forty-two...I thought vamps couldn't tell age anymore."

"Maybe not...it was a half guess."

He takes another drink of whiskey, "I'ts tough being a vampire you know, when I'm here I feel all alone, none of the other vampires like me. Pam and Eric are basically old and mean as they come, Bill is either strictly boring or downright angry, sometimes he's nice, but, y'know.

"I've been a shifter since I was a kid, I shifted when I turned sixteen, scary huh."

I nod, "Because everybody wants to be introduced to the supernatural world before they turn eighteen."

He shakes his head, "I saw pictures of you on the news, how did you become what you are today anyway?"

I vaguely remember that night in an old abandoned parking lot, surronded by vampires, one sitting on a pile of cars in a car seat with a long cain in his hand.

"I was unlucky. Bill killed a vampire, so for punishment he had to create another one to replace the one he killed, I was at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I've heard of vampire tribunals."

"Yep, there tough, Bill is a decent guy when he wants to be, he even tried to glamour me so I'd feel no pain."

"Did that work?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

"No, of course it didn't, glamour was forbidden."

"I'm sorry for you...don't you wish you were still human?"

I shake my head, "No...suprisingly, I don't miss my daddy beatin' the shit out of me, my sister and my momma all the time, Bill took care of him though, glamoured him so he'd never lay a finger on a woman ever again."

Sam smiled, "Good, I'm sad for you because you're never going to experience life the way others do."

I shrug my shoulders, "No babies, no child birth, no more periods...that's a good deal for me, the only problem is that whenever I...you know, my thing grows back."

"Too much information, Jess!" He says, shielding his ears.

"Sorry, guess vampires have no shame."

"Obviously."

"It was nice talkin' to you, but it's almost four am, I gotta go unless you want me to become a crispy critter." I laugh.

"No, course you can go. I'll see you tomorrow night."

"It was really nice talkin' to you Sam...I apreciate the company."

"No problem. Night Jess."


End file.
